


Cassie the Cuddle Monster

by CallMeBas



Series: Little Cassie [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play Little Castiel (Supernatural), Age Regression/De-Aging, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeBas/pseuds/CallMeBas
Summary: "Humans need four hugs a day for survival, eight hugs a day for maintenance, and twelve for growth!"Or, Castiel wants cuddles and Sam is all too willing. It's for his health, of course.-Not specifically little Cas, but it's there. Sort of.
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester
Series: Little Cassie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Cassie the Cuddle Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be multi-chapter, but I need to clean out my drafts so it's going to be a one shot!

Dean was shocked out of his research by two arms wrapping around him from behind. He jolted, but recognised the hands clutched around his stomach. 

"What the hell, Cas? A little warning would of been nice." He grumbled, attempting to shrug the ex angel off. 

"Humans need four hugs a day for survival, eight hugs a day for maintenance, and twelve for growth!"

"Alright Cas. Go hug Sam, I'm busy." With one more effective shrug, Castiel was detangeld from Dean and the hunter made quick work of walking away. 

With a newfound determination, Cas set off to find Sam, ignoring the hurt in his chest. Dean just wasn't a huggy person, it's fine. 

By the time he found Sam, (checking over their medical stock), his self doubt had set in. Loitering in the doorway, he made to turn, but Sam caught him. 

"Cas? That you?"

"Mhm!"

That made Sam look up. Not that hums of acknowledgement were odd- they just didn't come from Castiel. "You okay, buddy?"

The nod was jerky, which concerned Sam even more. He strolled over to where Cas was stood, and he turned his head up to the taller man, looking incredibly small and childlike. 

"What's wrong, Cas?" The tone left no room for question, and the flush rising on his cheeks was unmistakable. 

"...hugs?" He murmured, lips barely moving to form words. 

"You want a hug?" At the affirmative nod, Sam pulled him in, "Did something happen?" The rhythmic rubbing had the new human almost asleep. 

"Just wanted hugs, s'all." His voice was softer, no where near the gravel it usually was. 

"Well, I'm always here if you need hugs. Don't even gotta ask." 

There was a nod against his chest, and the smaller man pulled away, "Can I help you check the supplies?"

A quirk of a smile and a nod had them both checking the contents of the medical wing. 

As it would turn out, Castiel needed a lot of hugs. Dean hadn't received any hugs since the first failed one, but he definitely took notice of how close his brother was getting with the overly clingy man. 

He finally decided to call him out on it when the first thing Sam did in the morning, before coffee, was hug Castiel and ask if he slept well. 

"What the hell, man? You're all fuckin weird!" Was the first thing that came out his mouth, over his own coffee. He almost regretted it when he saw Castiel tense up and almost pull back. Only almost, because Sam kept him in place with one arm. 

"Just because you're emotionally constipated, doesn't mean we have to be," Sam snorted, "I'm sure Castiel told you about the hug facts?"

It took Dean a moment, but he nodded, "You need a certain amount for something."

"Four a day for survival, eight for maintenance and twelve for growth," the smallest of the three, still pinned to Sam's chest, piped up. 

"That's right, Cas. Anyway, hugs are actually quite nice. Give them a go sometime." And with that, Sam spun and made coffee one-handed. Eventually letting his captive go, handing him one of the mugs. 

Dean grumbled, finishing his own coffee and mumbling about needing to go on a drive. 

Sam had noticed the childlike behaviours that seeped in, the way Cas would swing his feet and occasionally stick his fingers or thumb in his mouth. He would whine if Sam tried to shrug off his hugs, and just overall his clingyness. 

This didn't bother the taller man, though. He didn't know what it was, but it was endearing. So with that, he trudged off to get his laptop to find a new case, Castiel trailing a foot behind. It had been a while since they'd hunted anything, and Dean probably needed the cool off time.

**Author's Note:**

> I love baby Cas so much. Esp with caregiver Sam. My boys deserve it
> 
> Love, Bas


End file.
